


Vampire Kokichi Ouma x reader - Drinking his S/O's blood

by M-Y-Fandoms (M_Y_Fandoms)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bite Kink, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Feeding, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Human/Vampire Relationship, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Kokichi Ouma - Freeform, Licking, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Other, Reader-Insert, S/o, Significant other, Vampire AU, Vampire Bites, Vampire Feeding, Vampire!Kokichi, Vampires, danganronpa v3, first bite, killing game, neck bite, vampire, x Reader, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Y_Fandoms/pseuds/M-Y-Fandoms
Summary: A request from my Danganronpa themed reader insert Tumblr blog please follow us there for more Danganronpa one-shots/imagines/headcanons/nsfw/most to least likely lists/fluff and angst, plus they go up there first so you’d see them faster and be able to request your own there for me to write.@danganronpa-x-reader on tumblr.Summary: Kokichi's S/O finds out he's a vampire and he loses his ability to control himself and feeds from them.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader, Ouma Kokichi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	Vampire Kokichi Ouma x reader - Drinking his S/O's blood

Vampire Kokichi Ouma x reader Oneshot - feeding on his S/O’s blood  
Request: Vampire Shuichi and/or Kokichi feeding on their S/O? 

I thought you’d never ask~ - Admin Kokichi

Warnings: blood and angst

You stood at the large, familiar door to the dormitory building. You checked the time again: there should still be some time until Kokichi was back. You could do this. It was now or never. He was always so intuitive and self-aware, there was no way you’d get a chance like this again.

Oh, shit, thank God. No one else is out and about, you thought to yourself as you slipped inside the dorm silently, panting slightly from your sprint there. It was already a hot day, and your little morning dash left a slight coat of perspiration over your skin. You knew being spotted running at top speed across the courtyard might be suspicious to any onlookers, but every second mattered this time. Better safe than sorry.

An undeniable feeling of dread washed over you. You placed one nervous hand on the door to your boyfriend’s room, then brought it back to your side. This wasn’t a good idea. Somehow, someway, Kokichi would find out about this. He always did. He always found out about everything. Word would spread or someone would snitch accidentally, or he could be watching right now without your knowing.

“I can’t… I can’t go in here… I shouldn’t…” You turned around, walking a few steps away from the metal door. You could almost feel the dangerous air that lingered, but you had to know.

Kokichi had always been unique in your eyes. He was a character, a force to be reckoned with, a you-hate-him-or-you-love-him kind of guy. He was always a bit eccentric, a bit odd, very polarizing to people, but lately…. something had been… off. There were signs… man, there had always been signs that your boyfriend was something other than human, something ethereal and raptorial, but you’d always pushed these signs away in favor of more realistic and frankly, comforting thoughts. Something had always tugged at the back of your mind, telling you to run, that Kokichi wasn’t safe, that he wasn’t… like you and your peers, but he had never harmed you, so you’d ignored these moments of doubt.

Kokichi would… disappear at night, act strangely at the mention of blood, lie about the weirdest things when no one had even brought it up. He would spin tales of vampires, werewolves and all manner of beasts just to spook you and your classmates. He would correct Korekiyo on mythology or old folk tales about gothic creatures of the night as if the anthropologist weren’t the resident expert on the subject. He would start to push you away when you were injured and leave you to tend to bloody wounds alone, no matter how major or minor. He would get frustrated and call you names and deflect with humor when you asked too many questions.

It felt so silly. It all felt so fucking stupid… but you had to know…

What am I doing?! Your mind reeled. If your best friend, Shuichi, knew how scared you were right now, he’d think you extremely foolish and chuckle before explaining how irrational it is to believe that vampires exist.

Yeah that’s right… what would Shuichi say? Nothing to be afraid of. You breathed in deeply.

You just wanted to get this over with, so you could go back to your normal relationship with your normal supreme leader boyfriend who was definitely human. You already had Monokuma and the killing game to worry about, why add to the list of stressors? 

Yeah, and if Kokichi were a vampire, why wouldn’t he have killed someone yet? Or better yet: how would he be able to stand all the blood when there was a body discovery?

You eyes widened as it clicked…

Kokichi always viewed the bodies and promptly made his exit…. rather desperately you might add, only showing up again alone for the trial and being God knows where in the interim.

“No, no, no! Do you realize how fucking stupid you sound?” You scolded yourself aloud before tapping your temples in admonishment. “Okay, okay…” You walked back up to the door. “I just need to walk in, prove myself wrong, and walk out. No big deal.” You put one hesitant, shaking hand on the door and slide the sleek metal open slowly with a quiet woosh. “Here goes.” You sighed, walking in. You shut the door quietly behind you. “Oh, God…” You whispered.

Before you sat the most serial-killer-esque scene you’d ever seen. It was no wonder you spent all of your alone time with your boyfriend in your room and never his. The room laid out in front of your incredulous eyes almost immediately made your stomach go queasy. A hand flew to your face, covering your nose at the stench of metal and human essence that permeated the air.

On the walls were diagrams and sticky notes, white boards and flow charts with scribbles, photos of your classmates, and chicken-scratch covering their surfaces. Little splashes of pink stained the floor, the dresser, the closet door. Partial bloody handprints or the remnants of nail-draggings darkened light fabrics and discarded white uniforms. Kokichi’s uniforms. Dirty checkered scarves were torn and thrown about, scattered along sharp instruments and needles and medical equipment. Perhaps worst of all, was the sight of half emptied or crushed bloodbags on the bed, identical to the ones you’d seen in Monokuma’s macabre infirmary, which the Monokubs had affectionately (or morbidly?) dubbed The Nurse’s Office.

“How can this be possible?” You said quietly, your voice shaking.

“It didn’t have to be, if you’d just minded your own business.” You jumped, letting out a small, startled yelp. He laughed from behind you, gazing past you to the packs of blood littering his mattress. “So, I’m guessing that with you being here, my assumptions were correct. You’ve somehow, despite my best efforts, have discovered the horrible truth?”

“Oh, K-Kokichi. Yeah… I do know, actually.” You put on a nervous smile, hoping your close relationship with the tiny dictator would mean forgiveness for intruding on his personal space, hoping even more desperately that playing off your fear nonchalantly would keep you safe. He smiled back, moving closer to you. You moved back in sync with him, bumping into the bed frame. “Ouch!” You laughed foolishly. “Um… so how did you know I was in here?”

“I’m kinda used to your smell, so I tracked your scent here. You could do with a shower by the way! You reek!” he smirked viciously, hands behind his head, completely at ease and in control of the situation… or so it seemed.

“Then um… why did you follow me if I smell? Wouldn’t you want to avoid foul odors, especially with… I don’t know, don’t vampires have h-heightened senses?” You looked down at your shoes, trying not to meet his icy-cold eyes. When directed at someone else, his teasing and ire could be kinda attractive, but in this scenario, you couldn’t have wished to be farther away from it. His aura was intimidatingly dominant.

“I dunno… guess the delicious smell of a human in my room was enough to… stir me.” He pulled a menacingly crooked grin. Your head began to spin.

“I thought you said I reek!” You sputtered.

“Yeah, I suppose, but I didn’t say I didn’t like it~” he purred. “I could hear your little heart beating and feel the adrenaline as you sat out in the hall all nervous and…” he let that sentence go unfinished, noticing an itch forming in the back of his gums. “The better question is, why specifically are you here?” He inched closer. “Not that I don’t enjoy the pleasant surprise.“ Why wasn’t he taking this more seriously? Why wasn’t he angry? You’d just found out his biggest secret without his consent!

You looked beyond him, looking for any path of escape or way to put distance between you and the vampire before you. Something in his eyes was pooling and growing dark.

“Uh, well you know I care about you, Kokichi, and it was killing me not to know what was up with you. What if you were sick? What if you were suffering alone? What if you hurt yourself or someone found out and hurt you first just for being what you are?” You only half-fibbed. You were worried about him, but your curiosity was not completely selfless. Kokichi reached past you, skimming your waist with his pale fingers, and took up a pouch of the thick pink, life-sustaining liquid from his duvet, then leaned against you, almost drooling. He took a quick sip, nodding. 

“You mean you were afraid I’d hurt you… it’s ok, you can say it!” he giggled childishly and you tried not to faint at the sight of pink dripping from the corner of his mouth. His tongue slithered down, cleaning up every oozing drop. “That’s what you were thinking, right?” How did he always read you like a book? Wait, could vampires read minds, too?

“W-well, that was always a concern, yes, but I know it’s foolish. I should trust you, right? I know I can-”

“Not necessarily…” he hummed, taking another gulp, this one seeming to go down harder than the last. He seemed to be getting antsy, stiff, impatient. It didn’t feel… safe. “I think only an idiot would trust a creature designed to hunt and kill lesser beings and feed on their blood, but maybe that’s just me.” He grabbed your wrist, pushing all of the discarded blood packets to the floor before sitting you on the bed beside him. You felt like a gazelle sitting before a lion.

“Yeah, I mean, hypothetically…” You laughed nervously. “But, you, I mean I know you. You’re different. You-”

“I think today’s little discovery proves that you actually no little to nothing about me.” His voice dropped an octave, sending shivers down your spine. With those words, you realized for the first time just how betrayed you actually felt. You and Kokichi had started out as acquaintances with mutual respect for each other, then reluctant friends, then best friends and confidants, and now you considered him your partner, someone you cared deeply for. How could he have hidden this from you for so long? Was your whole relationship a lie? You supposed you shouldn’t have been surprised.

“K-Kokichi… why did you choose to date me in the first place? Why were you always nicer to me than the other students? W-was this all a game to you? I feel so confu-” you gasped as the hungry carnivore before you leaned in close, closing the distance between you before resting his nostrils along the base of your neck. You froze, arms forced to your side by his lithe fingers that curled around your biceps and dug into your flesh with a terrifying eagerness. His nose scanned over your carotid artery, taking you in like it was the last thing he’d ever smell. Your heart sped up, and he groaned a bit, his lips sucking gently on your collarbone.

“You smell delicious, actually, like some little treat just for me, Nishishi~” He giggled, a malicious grin pressing against your skin.

“Kokichi…” your voice broke, tears threatening to fall.

“You know~” he ignored you, “These bloodbags,” he leaned back, placing two fingers to your jaw and trailing them downwards sensually, letting your pulse arouse him,” while they do their job of controlling my appetite,” you pulled away and stood quickly, now sure that if you didn’t leave immediately, you may never leave this room again, "will never be as good as the real thing. The good shit~ That real, pulsating, warm nectar. Hmm~” He closed his eyes, seemingly lost in a sort of reverie. “Monokuma knows about my condition, of course. I mean, that’s part of what makes me the Ultimate Supreme Leader. What human could ever defy someone like me?” he sighed loudly and dramatically, “However, he promptly let me know that he wouldn’t cover for me feeding on live victims and if I accidentally killed someone it still counts blah blah blah…” His head tilted, expression blank and deadly. A moment passed where you both sat in silence, you halfway between the bed and the door, Kokichi’s orbs boring into you like a cat cornering a mouse. He knew what you were about to do, and you knew he knew… but… you couldn’t just stand there and let this happen. You had to fight!

You inhaled sharply, spinning on your heel and turning to run to the door, but before you’d taken even two steps, he already had you by the wrist, looming over you like a dark shadow. “Ow! Kokichi, that hurts!” He disregarded your complaint, roughly slamming you up against the wall beside the door. “Gah!” He caged you in, preventing all escape.

“Come on~ I’ve been patient long enough with you. I’ve excused myself when you get cuts and haven’t lost my cool even once around you! I’ve been downright gentlemanly like old Shumai Saihairy! You love~ him right? I bet you’d let him have a taste~” He cracked a crazed smile, his voice once again its normal cheeky and cocky tone, but with the edge of someone who’s come unhinged. “It’s been a while since I’ve had it fresh.” He was starting to get excited, bringing his face level with yours to take in your scared expression. Fear in the prey always inspired excitement in the predator. It was orgasmic, overwhelming… it flavored the meal….

“Kokichi… please… don’t,” you said softly. There was no use fighting, you knew he would be too strong to fight off.

“Don’t be afraid~ this will be fun!” For who? He caressed your face, and you flinched backwards, closing your eyes tightly, “It’s just one bite, is all. You should be honored to have me drink from you!” He pouted, a classic Kokichi Ouma move.

“N-no~” you cried, your voice trembling as tears breached the surface and spilled over your lashes. He brought the point of his nose to your jaw line, dragging it down your neck roughly to force your head to the side. He was beginning to lose himself in the sweet, honeyed aroma that your body freely offered him.

“I can hear your heart quickening~” Your spine stiffened at his words.

“No! …NO!” You pushed against his chest, thrashing your nails against him.“Stop, Kokichi!” Your left hand flew out, grasping at the sliding door to his room and it shook and grumbled in protest, only sliding open an inch for all your effort.

“Aw, cut it out, S/O! Stop-” he grunted, trying to grab at your flailing hands, “-struggling!” Your hand flew up, hitting him square on the jaw, “Agh!”

Wrong move. You regretted your mistake instantly as he grabbed both of your wrists with a vendetta and slammed them into the wall on either side of your head. No longer was he the composed, careless boy in control of his emotions that you knew him to be.You had enraged him and delayed his desires past the point of no return. His brow furrowed and he snarled at you, revealing canines far sharper than any man should have. You screamed instinctually as he bared his fangs. A primal, beast-like fury was evident in his heavy breathing. 

“Kokichi, I’m, I’m sorry!” He shoved his face down into your neck one final time, and forced your head to the side, his hands otherwise occupied keeping yours under control. You tried to thrust your head back and look straight forward again, but it was no use. His chin was firmly nestled into the crook of your neck. “P-please! Don’t do this. Please…” You cried hysterically.

You gasped as you felt something wet at the base of your neck. Kokichi softly let his tongue trail up the side of your soft skin, swirling it around teasingly. Your cheeks seemed to be aflame very abruptly. “What are you-” You felt two pinpricks rest against your skin. Panic set it, and you began hyperventilating. “Kokichi! Don’t! Do-”

You were silenced when he bit down, and hard. A gasp left your lips before you let out an ear-piercing shriek. Kokichi groaned, irritated, and brought a hand up to cover your mouth harshly, his fangs only sinking deeper into your skin. Your screams were muffled, and your tears flowed freely once again down your cheek and onto his cold hand in small rivulets.

The sound of your blood being slurped into his mouth and down his throat was sickening. As he drained you mercilessly, you could hear soft moans coming from his lips. The overwhelming taste of your warm blood brought him to a peak of pure ecstasy. He continued to gulp generously, the thick liquid passing through his lips and bursting into his mouth with flavor like the most extravagant cuisine. The hand not covering your mouth released yours from its place clasped firmly against the wall. He could sense you weakening, and knew you no longer had the power to resist him.

You began to stumble and slide down the wall, lacking the energy to keep yourself up. With feral sounds of feeding escaping his lips, he wrapped both arms around your waist, crushing you against his chest for support. Your arms hung limp. How did I let this happen, you thought, completely and utterly ashamed of yourself. When exactly was the moment I should’ve realized I was being played? When was the right time to break up with him? Why didn’t I bring back-up to search his room? What seemed like hours of a painful sting in your neck passed.

Your vision began to blur, and your limbs were too heavy to lift. If he didn’t stop, he was going to kill you. You felt helpless, useless. “Ko-Kokich-i… st-st…op” His eyes shot open, shook out of their blissful trance. Quickly, he pulled his fangs from your neck, still holding you in his arms. His mouth hung open, a surprisingly genuine look of worry crossing his face.

“Oh, fuck…” He hadn’t meant to drink so much. He was beginning to panic inside, his blood lust now satiated and his senses returning to him.

“S/O?! Kokichi! What the hell’s going on in here?!” You tilted your head to look at the speaker with what little life-force you had left. Shuichi stood in the doorway, apparently lured by the sounds of a struggle and swearing. His eyes bounced from your weak form to the blood dripping down Kokichi’s chin. Ouma froze, looking to him, then at you, feeling very trapped, a feeling very unfamiliar to the cunning and quick-thinking boy.

“I was wondering where you’ve been! What have you done!? What is this?!” Shuichi began to rush toward you two. He grabbed you from Kokichi’s arms, so incredibly lost and virtually speechless. How could he believe his eyes in this case? Your vision was so blurry that you could barely even see him. “S/O! Can you hear me? Can-”

Shuichi’s face blurred and faded. His lips seemed to move but not make a sound, and a ringing filled your ears, before you felt your body give out, and everything went black.


End file.
